


子弹

by yusansui



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusansui/pseuds/yusansui





	子弹

“我赌你的枪里没有子弹。”严默冷冷的看着面前的青年，掷地有声得说：“我不信你这么绝情。”  
陈然冷笑了一声：“神经病。”  
对着枪口，严默毫无惧色得向前走了几步，“你舍不得。”  
陈然挑了挑眉，骂道：“滚，别给脸不要脸。”。  
严默有些凶狠地咬着牙，双目赤红：“七年了！陈然，咱们两个在一起七年了！”  
陈然倒是笑了：“那正好，到七年之痒了。”说着，动了动手腕。  
就是现在！  
电光石火间，严默直劈对方手腕，趁人松懈时一把夺了枪，顶在了陈然太阳穴。  
“哼，你还嫩点儿。”严默说着，掐住陈然脖颈，把他翻身锁进怀里。  
局面忽然扭转，陈然动弹不得，不禁有些气急：“松开！”  
严默莞尔，贴在陈然耳后说：“松开你？不是不行，求我。”  
耳旁的热气让陈然有些不自在，但求严默…他做不到，于是只能沉默。  
见陈然不说话，严默也不急，直接把人压跪在床上，一直手慢条斯理地解着对方的衬衫，另一只手拿着枪，在陈然身上各个敏感处流连。  
陈然有些羞耻地躲了躲，可身后人的力气太大，不论怎么挣扎，依旧不能动弹分毫。  
冰冷的枪口从太阳穴滑到脸颊，经过柔软的唇，停在了喉结，顺势绕了一个圈，继续到锁骨、胸口。  
严默把枪顶在陈然心脏的位置用力按了按，又含笑说了一遍：“求我，你求我，我就停下。”  
陈然被严默逼得红了脸，却依旧强硬：“滚！”  
“啧，怎么不听话呢。”严默说着，枪向左滑去，在陈然的喘息中不挺拨弄左胸那一点。见陈然抖了几下，满意地坏笑着轻轻下移，滑过腹肌，又向后顶在了腰窝，勾了勾内裤，要走向更深处。  
“你！你给我下去！”  
“哦？你再说一遍？”  
“！”陈然感觉到枪口停在了尾椎，竟还要向下移动，顿时彻底炸毛：“我操你大爷严默！给老子松开！把你那破几把水枪扔了！”  
眼看着自己玩大了，严默怂了，瞬间扔了手里那把花花绿绿的水枪，冲着陈然跪了下去。  
终于被松开，陈然气不打一处来，衣服都没穿好就抬腿要踹严默命根子。  
严默抬手捂住了小严默，讨好地笑了：“祖宗，这真不能踢，坏了你后半辈子可只能用黄瓜了。”  
“坏了我就再找个脑子正常的！”  
“嘿！这话我就不爱听了！你老公我除了长的太帅，下面太大，剩下哪儿不正常！”  
陈然被气笑了，坐在严默面前，修长的指尖掐着他的脸，问道：“你还有脸说？刚才下班你怎么说的？”  
“我说给你个惊喜。”  
“你家水枪算他妈惊喜？就算硬了也能被雷软好吗？”  
严默低头看了看陈然下身，贱笑道：“我看你挺激动啊。”  
陈然撇了撇嘴，事实在眼前，没办法反驳，但还是顽强得瞪了他一眼。  
严默上前抱住了他，哄道：“行了，别生气了，你等得了，陈小然也等不了啊。”  
陈然还是有些气，语气不善：“而且你刚才是什么憨憨？什么破台词？你还打我手腕？”  
“……我觉得挺好啊……”严默小声反驳。  
陈然闻言向后退了退，一扫刚才的尖刻，神秘地说：“你不该这么说。”  
严默直觉不好，嘴却先张开了：“那该怎么说啊……”  
陈然但笑不语，手轻轻解开了严默的腰带，修长的双腿环着他的腰，神色暧昧地躺在床上，摸着严默顶起来的小帐篷，粉嫩的舌头舔了舔唇，期待地望着严默，轻声说：“我赌你的‘枪’里，没有子弹。”  
“操。”严默被陈然勾的头皮发麻，俯下身凶狠道：“等老子射满，你就知道自己赌错了。”


End file.
